


It's A Dogs Life

by frozentiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dogs, F/M, Knotting, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: Some of the female shepards go to a dog shelter to visit some lonely dogs, you can guess what happens next (spoiler alert its bestiality).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Lucina and Severa

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be a two part story with chapter two having Cordelia and Olivia.

Lucina was feeling a bit down and lost since the war with Grima had ended so Severa had come up with an idea for them to visit a small dog shelter just outside of the city. She was hoping playing with some cute dogs would cheer her friend up. The shelter was run by an older couple who were going to be spending their anniversary in the capital for one night. In return for letting them go in after visiting hours Severa had promised they would look after the dogs for the night while the couple was away. She picked up the keys from the couple when they arrived in the city, afterwards she headed to the castle.

The war was over and Lucina was unsure what she was supposed to do now. Staying felt unfair to this timelines Lucina but leaving felt unfair for her since she could finally be with her mother and father. These thoughts clouded her mind and left her feeling down in the dumps. She was currently sitting in the castle garden mulling over her problem when she noticed her best friend Severa running towards her with some keys shouting about something.

“Hey Lucy, I got something to cheer you up so be thankful” Severa said with a big smile.  
“I’m not sure Sev i don't feel like going out tonight” Lucina sighed  
“Oh come on you don't want to play with some cute puppies” Severa replied back. Lucina did like animals and specifically dogs and always wanted one as a pet so she accepted her friend's offer and the two planned to meet up later. Once They met up the girls walked since it wasn't far out of the city. When they got there they saw the shelter was a small stone building and once Severa got the door open they saw the inside. There were a line of dog kennels that led to a small square room with some shelves. Only about half the kennels were full making four dogs total. Severa and Lucina went up to greet the dogs, the furry canines' tails wagging back and forth quickly happy to meet new people.

Lucina noticed the dogs were certainly not puppies as they were all quite large not that it made them any less cute she thought. She also noticed that they all were males and despite being clearly well fed and groomed they hadn’t been neutered yet. Severa began opening some of the kennels and letting two dogs out so the girls could pet them. The dogs were very happy and were giving lots of licks in response to being petted. One dog was sniffing Severa and put his nose in her crotch causing her to yelp. She fell over and the dog began to lap at her through the black tights she was wearing. Lucina tried to go help but was pushed to the ground by one of the large dogs. He began licking her face as she struggled to get him off, his sharp claws cut her top making it fall revealing her lacy blue bra. The dog bit the remaining clothing and ripped it off giving him full access to lick her small breast. Lucina’s struggling stopped when she began to feel the tingling of his licks on her boobs. Severa’s dog had also pushed her to the ground and did the same in removing her top and bra so he could get at her perky round tits.

The girls were whimpering from the attention their nipples received but then the dogs got up and revealed their big red cocks which each looked to be around 8-9 inches long and were the thickness of an arm. Lucina was unsure what to do but Severa was feeling horny after having her crotch licked. She leaned in and gave the red meat a testing lick, it gave a throb in response. Despite how wrong it was she wanted a dick and these dogs had impressive ones so she put aside all doubt and continued giving her handsome mutts cock gentle licks. Lucina saw what her friend was doing, at first she was shocked but then seeing the act made her start feeling hot. She carefully took her dogs cock and began giving it licks earning thobs and whimpers from the mutt.The dogs both laid down and let their bitchs crawl up to their cocks.

Severa was slurping on the cock hungrily, making loud wet noises as she worked. She used her tongue to lather the red cock in lots of spit making her sucks and slurps more and more lewd. The dick in her mouth was burning hot and would throb with each lick or suck. Tasting precum dripping from the tip she began to lap at it and her lips and chin quickly became full of cum and saliva. Working her head up and down the dog's shaft it began to whimper more and more as it started pushing into her mouth trying to relieve the pressure. The dog howled before large amounts of cum began to pump into Severa’s throat. She slurped loudly on the head of the meaty cock as he throbbed raptly between her lips while she drank all his milk.

Lucina was giving her dogs entire cock wet kisses and long licks. She looked her mutt in the eye the whole time she showered his red meat in affection. His penis was hot and with her efforts very slick and wet, she began to stroke the shaft while she licked and kissed his tip. She planted her soft lips on the cock and kissed then she stuck her warm tongue out and licked at his tip gently. The dog panted and whined before cumming hard, as he came Lucina kept licking and lapping at the tip while her face and tongue were covered in doggy cum. She swallowed all that was in her mouth and then used her fingers to lick clean the cum on her face. Afterwards she took the cock in her mouth and gave it a thorough cleaning.

The two dogs still stuck in their kennels were whining wanting in on the fun too. Severa felt bad for them so she got up and let them both out, one gave her lots of wet licks which she happily returned letting his tongue in her mouth and have a sloppy kiss. 

The dog not kissing Severa went over to Lucina who was still laying down cleaning her mate's cock. She noticed her new friend and pulled her leggings and panties off then spread her legs. She was in a position with her back on the ground so she could still suck the first dog's cock but now the new one could have her cunt. The mutt put his snout up to her vagina and started giving hard licks and after a few moments he stuck his tongue into her and started lapping at her walls. Lucina moaned around the cock she was sucking on as her pussy was tongue fucked, loving every moment with these handsome mutts.

After the bitch was nice and wet for him the dog started rubbing his cock against her belly. Understanding what he wanted Lucina lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around the dog. She then grabbed his long thick dick and brought it to her puffy pussy lips. The dog barked and then began hammering away at her making Lucina scream and moan from the sudden length filling her slick hole. While her pussy was ruined by a huge cock, she took her other partner in her mouth and slurped on it like a popsicle on a hot day. Both cocks were huge and Lucina was struggling not to lose her mind, the dog in her pussy was pumping at a rapid pace and was pushing into her womb slightly. Burning hot cocks in her mouth and cunt caused Lucina to climax hard as she wrapped her lips around the one in her mouth and gave it a long wet slurp. The dick in her cunt was treated to pussy walls stroking his shaft while her cervix tightened on his tip milking the thick rod. Lucina moaned as warm jizz fired off down her throat, she made loud swallows with every shot trying to make sure none went to waste. She then felt The dog in her cunt push his knot into her causing the girl to scream as her womb was filled completely with hot doggy cum. With nowhere for the cum to go because of the knot her entire pussy was filled to the brim with it and after a few minutes he pulled out with a loud pop as a fountain of cream shot out of her pussy. Lucina laid on the ground and was totally ruined.

During Lucina’s fun, the dog Severa blew earlier spotted her on all fours french kissing his friend. Seeing her admirer she pulled her tights and panties down to her knees and wiggled her hips for the dog. He barked and ran over giving fast rough licks on her pussy lips and clit, occasionally his tongue would go inside and make Severa whine. Kissing a dog while another licked her pussy was too much for the young girl, she came and her cunt began to drip girl cum which the dog lapped up wagging his tail.

Pulling from the dog kissing her a spit trail connected the two before he and his friend both mounted her. She was on her hands and knees as a cock poked her face and ass. Seeing her boys struggling to find where to go she grabbed their dicks and guided them to her snug pussy and mouth. The dogs howled and began to fuck Severa hard. Her throat was being blocked by the large meat making it hard to breathe while her pussy was stretched by the mutt behind. It felt so good having two huge cocks rubbing inside her, they were also very warm which added to the pleasure she was feeling. The one fucking her pussy was going so fast he was smacking into her fat ass causing it to make a loud slap while her pussy made wet slushing sounds with each thrust. Gagging and choking on the meat in her mouth, she made sure she slobbered all over it like a good girl. Her mouth and pussy got tight and she could feel the big dicks throbbing wanting so badly to cum in their new bitch. And cum they did, Severa tried to yell when the one behind knotted her but the dick in her mouth made it hard. Warm sperm filled her belly and womb as she orgasmed harder then she ever had before.

Severa and Lucina laid on the floor in pools of warm cum as the dogs licked their nipples again. They basket in the warmth that filled them and enjoyed the dogs gentle licks of affection.

“Oh my god Lucy that felt sooooooo good, these dogs are the best. '' Severa panted while petting one of her lovers.  
“I know i've never felt so full and warm in my life and they are perfect gentlemen too!” Lucina replied as she shared a wet kiss with a dog.

The two girls cuddled with their furry companions and fell sound asleep. After that night Lucina used some of the royal funds to buy the small shelter from the old couple with enough money so they could retire. The girls assured them the dogs would be well taken care of as the old couple left. A week went by and like every night the girls were spending it at the shelter. Lucina and Severa were on all fours bent over as their dog mates fucked them.

Severa’s tits would bounce with each thrust and if she ever dared moved the dog fucking her would bite her neck and growl so she stayed still. Every time this happened she got so turned on and would sometimes purposely do it so she could be shown her place.

Lucina would kiss her mates while they pounded her. Giving them nice french kisses while her pussy was used rough and hard. She would also sometimes reach back and massage her lovers balls which almost always made them cum.

Both girls were slamming back to meet the thrust from the large cocks, the sounds of skin slapping and wet pussies being pumped into filled the shelter. Both the dogs and girls were panting with their tongues out fully immersed in the mating act. The dogs' cocks were lathered in the juices of their bitchs as they hammered the girls tiny cunts over and over again. Each time they finished they would knot the females and pump large jets of warm dog cum into them for a few minutes before pulling out. When the knots left them the girls' pussies had huge amounts of sperm that would come spilling out onto the floor making lewd sounds as globs of dog cum emptied out. The girls shivered as their pussies emptied only to be refilled again by the other two dogs. Lucina and Severa would breed with their mates till dawn and then do it all again the next night.


	2. Olivia and Cordelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new girls join the fun!

A month had passed since the girls had bought the dog shelter and while they were enjoying themselves, taking on four large dogs with huge cocks was beginning to be too much for just the two of them. The solution they came to was finding two more girls so everyone could take one mate each. They started working on finding possible candidates for the role of a dogs bitch, Severa volunteered her mother to be one which Lucina agreed to but now they were struggling to find another.

“I *pant* got *moan* it!” Severa said while a dog had her back pinned to the ground slamming away at her cunt.  
“We ca-oh gawd so deep! We can get Olivia. She is super submissive and cute *pant* she would be perfect as a doggy slut” She struggled to say while holding back her moans.  
Lucina was sucking on another dog's cock but she pulled her soft lips off for a moment to reply.  
“Yeah i bet our boys would like having a go at her and she has a curvy body im sure they will love”  
Now that the candidates had been chosen it was phase two of the plan which involved luring the women to the shelter. The dogs would take care of making the new females their bitches as they could be very persuasive and didn't take no for an answer.

The girls invited the two older women to come see the shelter and play with the dogs. Not understanding the full meaning of “play” they both accepted without a second thought more than happy to play with some cute dogs. Once they arrived at the small shelter Olivia and Cordelia were confused as to why the lights were off and no one was there. When they entered some pink powder hit their faces, the fumes caused them to become light headed and gently slide against the wall to the ground slowly losing consciousness. The two girls heard someone say something before sleep took them.

“Wow looks like the sleep dust we got from that mage worked really well let's get to work stripping them” 

Cordelia woke up in a kennel with wood walls and ceiling while the floor was a soft fabric of some sort. She tried to get up but was stopped, it was then she realized her hands and feet were tied to the kennel walls. She looked down and saw her clothes had been removed leaving her completely nude, she also noticed her legs were pulled wide open. Panic set in as she feared that she had been kidnapped but her daughter's face then peeked through the cage door.

“Sorry about all this mother but we didnt feel like trying to talk you into it when the guys can do all the talking for us, make sure you use that perfection of yours to good use for them ok?~” Severa said in a teasing tone while opening the kennel. Cordelia was shocked to see a large dog enter as her daughter closed the door behind it. The dog came up to Cordelia and began licking her face which tickled, then it moved its licks lower giving her small boobs some affection before going even lower. She gasped as a warm tongue slid across her pussy before full on moaning as the tongue entered her body. It was wrong to do this with a dog she told herself but the pleasure of her pussy walls being licked began to make her reconsider. The mutts tongue was warm and large splitting her open and excitedly licking her insides. Cordelia was unable to hold back and came a bit causing the dog to lap greedly at her pussy trying to get every drop of her tasty juices.

Once it had gotten all of the tasty treat the dog moved his large body over her poking Cordelia’s thighs with a huge cock. She was in shock not only had the mutt made her cum with its tongue but now it was gonna stick that thing into her, It was the largest dick she had ever seen. It was red and pulsating an incredible amount of heat that to her shame was making the proud knight wet. The dog gave her face more kisses as it rubbed its penis against her vagina causing Cordelia to whine softly. She then laid her head back and groaned loud as his thick shaft pushed into her snug pussy, he reached all the way into her womb before pulling back out slightly. The dog gave a happy bark before thrusting into her at full speed. Cordelia’s mind went blank as she was stretched beyond belief by a large warm shaft. She lost any thoughts of denying this and gave her new friend licks in return for the amazing fuck she was receiving.  
The dog held nothing back as he went full speed and forced into his new female’s womb. Her pussy tried desperately to lube him up so he could slide in easier, his precum also helped with getting her nice and slick for him. They had sex for an hour in whitch Cordelia orgasmed several times durning their mating. The dog slowed down his thrust after she came again for the countless time coating his meat in more lady cum. She petted the dog calling him a good boy before she felt something push against her, it was then she remembered how dogs breed. The mutts knot forced its way into her tiny pussy causing her to shout in panic but her pain was relieved as she felt warm sperm pumping into her womb. They stayed like that for a while while Cordelia moaned with every throb of the dog's cock. After he was finished breeding his bitch he tried pulling out which was hard with how tight she was. Eventually he succeeded and her pussy began gushing litres of cum onto the ground. She felt so warm and happy as her mate cuddled up next to her, the two shared passion filled kisses while they rested for another go.

In the other kennel Olivia opened her eyes and was unsure of where she was but something was licking her, it felt really good too. She then panicked when noticing where the licking was being done. Looking down she saw a large dog between her spread legs slobbering all over her pussy. Trying to fight it she gave up after only a few seconds as she was tied up and the warm tongue was making her feel nice. She had never done it with a dog before and had never even thought of doing it but she couldn't deny it was making her wet. It had been awhile since she was with a man and while a dog wasn't a first choice she was beginning to be more and more fine with it. The dog got up and put its snout into her large breast. He began licking them before taking the large mounds in his mouth and biting softly as he pushed his cock against her cunt. Olivia moaned as her boobs and pussy received attention. She looked down to see what they were working with and gasped at the sight of a large red dick with a length and width she had never seen. The dog continued to fondle her breast while searching for a hole to bury his bone in and when found he wasted no time. Olivia moaned loudly into the ceiling as the mutt began hammering her pussy, she was small and tight as this was the first cock she had in awhile giving the dog lots of pleasure. His cock felt hot and was warming her pussy and womb nicely as her tits bounced with each thrust which the dog happily drooled over giving them an occasional lick and bark of approval. 

She came over and over on the thick shaft causing the dog to howl each time her soft walls squeezed him begging for cum. With her snug little hole milking him as she whined and moaned while getting slicker the dog laid his head in the soft tits of his female and rubbed his knot against her. She was extremely tight so he was having trouble getting it in, seeing his issue she reached her hands around and helped push it in while she gave a yelp in response to the fullness of taking it in her already stuffed pussy. After he had knotted her she began cupping his balls and giving them a loving massage. Her efforts caused the dog to whine as he began filling her with his sperm. Olivia mewled with every blast of warm jizz and after a few minutes when he pulled out she cried hotly as it began to spill from her overfilled cunt.

Lucina and Severa were proud that their handsome boys made the older women cave in so easily. Now the dogs each had a bitch they could breed as much as they liked. Letting Olivia and Cordelia out of the kennels both thanked the young girls for introducing them to such wonderful men. After that the girls all got on their hands and knees placing a bowl beneath their hips. The dogs tails all wagged enthusiastically at the sight of four lovely bare pussies raised into the air shaking for attention. They got behind their bitches and began licking making sure they were nice and wet. Lucina and Severa were treated to cocks filling their cunts while Olivia and Cordelia whined from dicks pushing into their puckered asshole’s. The dogs began pumping into the tight holes panting with their tongues out drooling on the sexy females below. 

Lucina and Severa moaned as they were knotted and creampied while Olivia and Cordelia screamed as knots pushed into their already full asses, which were then filled with warm sperm. After the dogs were done they all pulled out leaving their mates ass and pussies with a loud wet pop before loads of cum leaked out of the well used holes. The girls would catch a breath before their canine lovers would then push into the previously unused hole and get back to rough fucking. After 6 hours of breeding in both their ass and pussies each girl had cum pouring from both holes. The ladies then got up and drank all the tasty cum in the overflowing bowls beneath them, licking the dishes clean before each taking a dog in their mouth and cleaning the cocks. After a night of hard work they all took a dog and slept next to them in a kennel. They enjoyed a nice life in the remote shelter choosing not to go back home and instead be bred everyday by dog cocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to leave feedback and suggestions!


End file.
